


Eye of the Storm

by helo572



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 05:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14826444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helo572/pseuds/helo572
Summary: Reinhardt is injured. Jack worries.





	Eye of the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> my darling talis wanted some short-and-sweet rein76 fluff, so here we are fellas! <3

“Where is he?”

 

Reinhardt hears Jack before he sees him, which is how it usually goes. Jack is an excellent example of  _ larger than life _ , and with that new blue coat, he’s begun walking all his talk. It means he sweeps into the medbay with all the authority of a Strike Commander, Angela at his heels.

 

“Jack,” she’s saying, clipboard still clutched to her chest, “if you would let me explain, he is  _ fine _ . The wound was merely a graze--”

 

“Reinhardt,” breathes Jack, coming to stop at his side, eyes running the length of him. They are brimming with nothing but concern. “I came as soon as I heard.”

 

He allows himself a smile with a glance at his bandaged, bare shoulder. The other arm is braced on the side of the bed where he sits, still a head higher than his husband. Yet, the look in Jack’s eyes doesn’t reside, so Reinhardt takes his hand between his own, and squeezes tight. “If you would listen to the wonderful doctor, I am fine.”

 

“A graze,” Angela repeats, nodding at them both, perhaps smiling off-handedly at their joined hands. “The acting medic was able to treat him on site, but I called him in also.” Now she is  _ definitely _ smiling, looking between them both. “I couldn’t let him wander the halls if I hadn’t checked him myself. What  _ would _ you have said, Jack?”

 

“Certainly more ‘where is he’,” Reinhardt answers as Jack opens his mouth; the rest of him is still too-drawn to the real, intact skin beneath his fingers. At least his blind relief has replaced the concern threatening to spill out of his ears. “Thank you, Angie.” His smile at the good doctor is genuine, as is hers in return.

 

“Of course.” She saunters off to her desk, that smile still stirring on her face.

 

“Now,” He turns to Jack again, his voice lower, his thumb smoothing across the back of the Strike Commander’s hand, “would you like to take me home, as well?” 

 

Jack snorts, but there’s no heart in it. They both know it could have been worse, and they should count their blessing this particular mission was only a graze. After all, many  _ have _ turned worse, and many have done so before Jack and Reinhardt’s eyes. Being unable to save your colleagues, your friends, your husband; that was worse than fighting in this war to begin with.

 

“Hey.” Reinhardt’s voice drops lower still, and he uses their joined hands to draw him closer. “I am alright. You worry, it’s touching, but you shouldn’t worry yourself sick.”

 

“I’m glad you’re alright,” he near-whispers in return, meeting Reinhardt’s eyes with a soft, more convincing smile. “I just -- panicked. When I got the call. It was supposed to be routine and--”

 

“Jack,” says Reinahrdt, shushing him. He hooks a gentle thumb under his chin, raising his face to meet his own. “I am alright. The team is alright. I promise you.”

 

A nod is enough, complemented by that smile widening, and then some more by the seeking kiss Jack presses to his lips. It’s soft; an affirmation Reinhardt is still there beneath his fingers. It’s something Reinhardt is willing to indulge with a kiss in return, something which earns him a smile against his lips.

 

“Let’s go home,” Jack echoes, from before, in their shared breaths.

 

Reinhardt is more than happy to oblige.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading <3


End file.
